In TD-LTE (Time Division Long Term Evolution), there is a widely used distributed structure consisting of RRU (Radio Remote Unit) and BBU (Building Base band Unit). It is a popular base station system architecture at present.
Currently, when a RRU is connected to BBU via fiber optic based on specific RRU interface protocol, RRU is required to support the need for evolving from TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronization Code Division Multiple Access) standards to TD-LTE standards smoothly. This leads to more types of RRU interface protocol supported by RRU, and normal access on the RRU side needs RRU interface protocols corresponding to BBU. For example, RRUs in current TD-LTE can be connected to BBUs of TD-SCDMA via fiber optic. As they have different communication standards, interface protocol incompatibility exists between RRU and BBU.
Therefore, to address one of the urgent issues, technical researchers in this field proposes an adaptive method and device based on FPGA RRU interface protocol to detect and adjust interface protocol, ensure consistency with peer device interface protocol, reduce complexity of normal communication implementation, shorten the time for transforming TD-SCDMA base station into TD-LTE base station, and ensure normal communication between devices in a common network configuration.